The present invention relates to a method of and an arrangement for determining loading capacity of coating elements for structures, for examples boards or frame plates, generally made of wood.
The evaluation of wood to be used has been performed visually or in other words from purely optical points. Pine wood which mainly is in question is subdivided into four quality classes in accordance with graining, irregular growth, boughs, color, etc. This type of evaluation requires, however, a high experience and extensive special knowledge which properties are not always available. In addition foreign wood is to be worked in increasing quantities and its properties differ from conventional native wood types so that a reliable determination of its loading capacity in references to its condition is not possible in practice.